Not so bad after all
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: "So... You like someone older?" Hermione blushed as her mind wandered to a certain black-haired man with the most captivating black eyes, and even though he wasn't attractive to most eyes, she found him very handsome. *AU, slightly OOC.


**Not so bad after all**

_Soon it'll all be over._

Hermione Granger sighed, packing the last of her things in her trunk. Tomorrow, she and the rest of the Seventh years would leave Hogwarts, and most probably never come back again. And it saddened her, to leave this magnificent castle that she'd called home for the last seven years. Even though she might return, it would be as a teacher. She would never be a student again, and this would be her last day as one. From now on, she would have responsibilities, and she would not be a careless youth anymore.

_Though I've never actually been one._

And it pained to know that she'd not taken full advantage of her childhood. Though she couldn't exactly say that she hadn't tried. She'd just been too busy dealing with homework and helping Harry Potter save the world; then be the teenage girl that she actually was. And to think, that it's now all over, and after tomorrow, it'd be expected of her to act and think like an adult.

Sometimes she wished she'd never become friends with Harry, knowing that then she would've lived her life for fullest, but every time that thought entered her mind, she immediately felt guilty, as he, along with Ron Weasley had brought great happiness into her life, and made her realize what true friendship is.

Shaking her head, Hermione decided to spend her last day in Hogwarts by the Black Lake, under her favourite tree, where she and her friends had spent a lot of their time together, basking in the sun, those rare days that it actually showed itself to them.

No students could be seen in the hallways, except for a few Ravenclaw's who were heading for the library, and Hermione greeted all of them with a smile, and they either chose to greet her back, or glare at her venomously, envious that she'd gotten higher grades than them on the NEWTs, passing all of them with flying colours.

Inhaling the fresh smell of newly mown grass and the sweetness of the wildflowers that covered the green landscape, Hermione started to walk down the soil-y path, waving at Ginny Weasley as she neared the huge book tree, seating herself in front of the red-haired girl, her back facing the sun.

"So, how've you been this fine morning?" Ginny asked, waggling her eyebrows as her blue eyes shone mischievously while staring at the brunette.

"Packing, as we are to leave Hogwarts soon, and thinking about life and how mundane it is at the moment." Hermione answered, knowing that her friend would start nagging on her for not being more fun. And just as expected, Ginny immediately opened her mouth, telling Hermione to start seeing other boys, as it had been a year since she and Ron had tried to make their relationship work, though obviously, they were better off as friends.

"You haven't been seeing anyone since you two broke up." Ginny complained, tired of the lack of gossip she received from her companion.

"Well, I might not find the boys our age that interesting. They are all a mob of dunderheads with nothing better to do than talking or playing Quidditch and eat. What's there to like?"

"So... You like someone older?" Hermione blushed as her mind wandered to a certain black-haired man with the most captivating black eyes, and even though he wasn't attractive to most eyes, she found him very handsome. Ginny, of course, noticed the red tint on Hermione's cheeks, and started bouncing up and down on the ground, asking her who the mysterious person was, and if she knew him.

Hermione could see the cogs turning inside the red-haired girls mind, working off the list of older men that they were both acquainted with.

"I'm not going to tell you who it is, as I don't even like him! And if I would, he wouldn't like me back, in fact, I'm pretty sure that he hates my guts." Rising from her spot, Hermione stalked away without even waiting for a reply, tears burning in her eyes as she thought of the man that she – yes, she had lied to Ginny – liked very much. She wouldn't call it love, because they had never spoken to each other, only when he found it fit to hurl a string of insults at her, or comment on her need to show off her knowledge. Always picking on her, and all she ever really wanted was for him to acknowledge her intelligence, wanting for him to see that she could be worthy of his love, if he only noticed her.

Wanting to go somewhere where no one would look for her, Hermione trudged up the stairs until she reached the entry that led to the Astronomy Tower and with a hard push, the heavy door opened, and she climbed up the stairs, breathing heavily by the time she reached the top, resting her head on the banister as she overlooked the grounds, sighing sadly at having to leave all of this behind.

By the time Hermione decided to head back, the sun had long since disappeared behind the trees, and the sky was a dark blue colour, long shadows stretching on the ground below.

Her stomach growled loudly, and after checking the time, she started to hurry down the many stairs, not wanting to miss dinner, as it was only a few minutes left before the food would disappear. As she walked, she wondered how the time could pass so fast, as she had spent almost ten hours up in the tower. She hadn't even been doing anything!

"Hermione!" She turned around at the sound of her name, as a small Gryffindor ran towards her, blonde pigtails flying behind her as she rushed down the hall, panting by the time she reached Hermione.

"Hello, how are you Fanny?" Smiling at the third year that she had tutored throughout the year, Hermione started walking again, though slower than before so that the girl could keep up with her.

"I'm fine, happy to return home for the summer! But actually, I was ordered to tell you to meet with Professor Snape in his office as soon as possible, to discuss something of importance with him. I have to go; my friends are waiting for me to join them in a match of Exploding Snaps, good bye!" The girl let out a deep breath before running away again, and Hermione was left to decide whether to go to the Great Hall first, or immediately head for the dungeons.

She decided on the latter, knowing that tardiness was something that the Potion Master despised, and even though he hadn't set an exact time for her to arrive, she was curious as to what he wanted. And thus, she rushed down the last of stairs, though she turned left instead of walking through the huge oak doors, shivering when the cold air in the dank hallway hit her bare arms, goose bumps appearing on her flesh.

Cautiously she began making her way through the many corridors, not wanting to bump into a Slytherin, as the younger generation wanted revenge for parents that had been sent to Azkaban after the defeat of Lord Voldemort.

Finally reaching the door, Hermione knocked twice, and waited.

"Enter!" His deep baritone voice sounded muffled through the thick door, and Hermione shivered again, though for a different reason this time. Opening the door, she was hit with a wave of warmth, and she was shocked for a moment, until she saw the shimmering cauldron at the front, a deep orange liquid hissing with a thin veil of smoke rising from it.

"You wanted to see me sir." Hermione said when he made no move to speak, and he nodded sharply, motioning for her to move forward. She did so, until she stood a few inches away from him, waiting for him to start talking. He did after stirring the potion with his rod.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have chosen to seek for permission to educate yourself to be a Potions Mistress. And that you have applied to every Potion Master and Mistress that you could find. Except for me. Why is that?" Not once did he look at her, and Hermione bit her lip nervously, chewing on the tender skin as she played with the hem of her camisole.

"Well, I did think of taking you as my first choice, but then I decided it would be best if I did not aggravate you by applying, knowing that you would not for a thousand galleons want to spend three years in my presence. I know that you don't like me that much and I didn't want to cause you any anger or discomfort, knowing that if it came to Professor McGonagall's knowledge that I wanted to apprentice under you, she would pressure you to accept. I respect you too much to want to make three years of your life a living hell, spending so much time with a know-it-all that you hate." Tears were burning in her eyes as she ended her small speech, her heart constricting as she reminded herself that he would never return her affections, knowing how much he despised her.

"I was greatly offended when I found out that you didn't even have me on your list of choices. And I do not hate you; in fact, I tolerate you, and would not at all mind if you were my Apprentice. Thus I have decided that I shall offer you the chance to learn everything I know. I would not want the brightest witch of her age to learn anything but the best. And I know for a fact, and I do not say this to brag, that I _am_ the best Potion Master that you will find."

"Do you really mean it?" Hermione couldn't help but squeal, happiness radiating from her as she flung him her brightest smile, a small seed of hope growing inside of her as she thought of the compliment that he'd given her, and the fact that he didn't hate her.

"Yes, though I would appreciate that you in the future do not make that horrible noise. I do not want to lose my hearing prematurely."

A blush spread across her cheeks and she nodded quickly, not wanting to displease him.

"I would love to be your Apprentice." Hermione said softly, gazing at the black-haired man, wondering if it was a smile that flicked across his face before he turned into his stoic self again.

_No, I'm probably just hallucinating._

And her stomach chose this moment to growl loudly, and her blush deepened and spread to her neck as her hands flew to her stomach, apologizing as she backed away from the room, sprinting down the hallway, leaving a bemused Severus Snape behind, his eyes shining with an unknown emotion.

When Hermione lay in bed that night, she was happy. She would still be sort-of a student in Hogwarts for three more years, and even though she would have more responsibilities, at least she would get to enjoy the huge castle and maybe get closer to Professor Snape. She blushed at the thought, hiding her face in her blankets, though a grin was etched on her face.

A knock on the window made her jump, and she turned around to see a black raven stand outside, a piece of parchment tied to its foot. She jumped out of bed, a shiver running down her spine as her feet hit the cold floor, quickly making her way to the window and with a flick of her finger, the clasp opened, letting the bird inside.

Untying the letter, the smile on her lips widened, and with a soft murmur of thank you to the raven, she closed the window again, watching until the beauty became a spot in the sky until it disappeared all together before crawling back in bed, burying her head in the pillow, falling into a deep slumber.

_Maybe everything isn't going to be so bad after all._

"_Miss Granger,_

_You will return to Hogwarts on the 5__th__ of August to start your Apprenticeship. You will not need any equipment, as it will all be sponsored by the school, and as soon as you enter this building again, you will know me as Master, and I will under no circumstances allow you to show me any kind of disrespect or disobedience._

_Severus Snape."_

**A/N**: Oh, how I love Severus and Hermione, though they don't really get together in this small one-shot of mine. I don't think this will be any longer, but if inspiration hits me, I might write a sequel or something, but don't get your hopes up, as I suck at writing anything else but one-shots.


End file.
